Final Fantasy VII: The Phoenix Girl Book I
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: The story also has a bit of Romance in it other than the other two genres I already picked for it. Sephiroth is a General to an Evil, Cruel, and Sadistic Empress named Misericordia Rozen and her triplet sisters named Zaphara Rozen, and Viktoria Rozen in this story and series... (Whole Summary inside since it wont all fit here.)
1. Chapter 1 Story Title

**Final Fantasy VII: The Phoenix Girl…**

**Book I…**

**Sunday, March 30, 2014 at 9:18 P. M… 3/30/14 at 9:18 P. M…**


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter's And Parts

Final Fantasy VII: The Phoenix Girl… Book I…  
Chapters And Parts

**Part I**

**Summary…**

**Author's Note…**

**Characters…**

**Prologue…**

**Chapter I – Summoned…**

**Chapter II – Heading out to From the Capital, Roran, Search for the Person with the Phoenix Power…**

**Chapter II – Day One of the Search…**

**Part II**

**Chapter III – At the Village of Caister…**

**Chapter IV – Spending the Night at the Caister Inn…**

**Chapter V – At the Pyria Safehaven…**

**Chapter VI – Day Two of the Search Following the Fugitives…**

**Chapter VII – Pryian Council Meeting…**

**Part III**

**Chapter VIII – Alexandrina's Training… **

**Chapter IX – Drina's Talk with Council Member and Guardian Virion…**

**Chapter X – Watching Some New Fugitive Arrive…**

**Chapter XI – Getting Ready For Dinner…**

**Chapter XII – The Phoenix Person Found…**

**Part IV**

**Chapter XIII – Fugitives Assigned Rooms Part I…**

**Chapter XIV – Fugitives Assigned Room Part II…**

**Chapter XV – At Dinner Part I…**

**Chapter XVI – At Dinner Part II…**

**Chapter XVII – Wandering Part I…**

**Part V**

**Chapter XVIII – Wandering Part II…**

**Chapter XIX – That Night Part I…**

**Chapter XX – That Night Part II…**

**Chapter XXI – Gaining the Phoenix Girl's Trust…**

**Chapter XXII – Attacked By Shadow Wolves' Part I…**

**Part VI**

**Chapter XXIII – Attacked By Shadow Wolves' Part II…**

**Chapter XXIV – Held Captive…**

**Chapter XXV – Going Back Home to Roran with the Phoenix Girl Day I…**

**Chapter XXVI – Confusing Emotion's…**

**Chapter XXVI – Going Back Home to Roran with the Phoenix Girl Day II…**

**Stunning Revelation…**

**On Empress Misericordia Rozen…**


	3. Chapter 3 Story Summary

**Final Fantasy VII: The Phoenix Girl…**

**Book I…**

**Summary…**

**The story also has a bit of Romance in it other than the other two genres I already picked for it. Sephiroth is a General to an Evil, Cruel, and Sadistic Empress named Misericordia Rozen and her triplet sisters named Zaphara Rozen, and Viktoria Rozen in this story and series. He is sent to find a person that has Powerful Phoenix Powers and to bring her back to the Empress and her sisters. His target's name is Alexandrina Maelia Saria Crystal, and she is an Immortal Halfling that has Phoenix Powers along with other powers. She is also a Power Celestial Being. And she is one of many.**


	4. Chapter 4 Story Author Note

**Final Fantasy VII: The Phoenix Girl…**

**Book I…**

**Author's Note…**

**I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters. But I do own all the other characters. And I hope you like this story. Please tell me if you do and/or give me some tips to make it better I will appreciate it greatly. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Story Character's List

Final Fantasy VII: The Phoenix Girl… Book I… Characters

**Misericordia Rozen**

**Zaphara Rozen**

**Viktoria Rozen**

**Virion Pryian Council Member**

**Cierra Norah Stephanie Crystal**

**Kendrick Haron Durant Crystal**

**Irisa Selestia Katerina Crystal Celestial Being**

**Durant Jullian Clarence Crystal Pryian Council Member Apprentice**

**Alexandrina "Drina" Maelia Saria Crystal The Phoenix Girl, Celestial Being, And Pryian Council Apprentice**

**Galatea The Healer**

**Carina Healer Apprentice**

**Thyia Healer Apprentice**

**Sephiroth also known as Aubrey for a while**

**Kadaj**

**Yazoo**

**Loz**

**Vincent**

**Reuben The Innkeeper**

**Isabel**

**Natasha**

**Yuffie**

**Tifa**

**Denzel**

**Marlene**

**Cloud**

**Other Pryian Council Member's**

**Cornelius**

**Vasili**

**Vasari**

**Galen**

**Nicodemus**

**Logan**

**Maryah**

**Penelope**

**Darcie**

**Marcie**

**Alani**

**Other Pryian Council Member's Apprentice**

**Markalla**

**Noah**

**Anthony**

**Harlan**

**Marshall**

**Christian**

**Kristen**

**Scarlett**

**Serenity**

**Felicity**

**Colette**

**Others**

**Arenea**

**Patricia**

**April**

**Violette**

**Skylar**

**Valeria**

**Valerie**

**Allison**

**Trisha**

**Tiffany**

**Whitney**

**Courtney**

**Chania**

**Theresa**

**Therese**

**Aeleora**

**Thespia**

**Periphoia**

**Rashelle**

**Noelle**

**Natalie**

**Hallie**

**Bishop**

**Marcellus**

**Solomon**

**Baron**

**Cole**

**Drake**

**Rollin**

**Voron**

**Demiryu**

**Nathaniel**

**Gregory**

**Joel**

**Nasir**

**Zaor**

**Taylor**

**Zaire**

**Zaos**

**Gaeleath**

**Elion**

**Aien**

**Merith**

**Arlen**


End file.
